


She Sleeps

by QueenHimiko



Series: Slayers: Baby Blues [3]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucia doesn't wake up at her usual time, Lina worries about whether or not she just needs extra sleep or it's crib death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Slayers.

Lina woke up and looked at the clock. Six o’clock, on the dot. Something was wrong. Lucia was not crying for her feeding. Lina turned so she was lying on her back and closed her eyes. Figuring that she would wake up any minute Lina decided that she’d best get as many minutes of baby-free sleep time before getting out of bed to feed her.

Time passed. No noise emanated from the baby’s room. And rather than relaxing and falling back to sleep, to her alarm Lina found her anxiety was growing. Why wasn’t she crying? She sighed and looked at the clock again. Five after six. Lina took a deep breath. Five minutes wasn’t anything to get worried about, was it? Surely even hungry babies wanted to sleep in every now and then, didn’t they? What was she doing, lying around worrying when she could seize the morning and catch up on some sleep?

She turned to her side and snuggled with Gourry and closed her eyes. And thought about the horrible stories she’d heard of babies being put into their cribs one night and never waking up because they were found dead the next morning. Her eyes popped open as she held Gourry a little tighter. Surely that hadn’t happened to Lucia! But for the last month she had been like clockwork, waking at 6 with no ifs ands or buts.

She turned around and looked at the clock again. 6:15. Her hair stood on end. Why wasn’t the baby crying? Either she was extra sleepy or she was dead. Lina sat up in bed. Surely she was being silly. Surely if she checked on her she would find that she was sleeping peacefully and accidently wake her up in the process, thus ruining her chance to sleep in for a change…

Lina bit her lip. She didn’t like the sound of that idea either. After four months of waking three times a night to nurse her and waking up before dawn every day didn’t she deserve the chance to sleep in for one morning? Not for the first time she reflected on how unfair it was that she was the only one who could feed her and she turned to scowl at Gourry, “Wake up!” she yelled as she slapped him on the back.

“What did I do?” he asked as he spun around to face her.

“Listen! What do you hear?”

Was this a trick question? “Nothing?”

“Exactly! It’s nearly 6:20. Why isn’t she crying?”

“May be she just wanted to sleep in a little.” Gourry suggested.

“But what if it’s crib death!?” Lina said, her voice a yelled whisper.

“Crib death?” Gourry nearly shrieked back. “What’s that?”

“You idiot!” she cried, “Sometimes babies go to sleep and never wake up! They just die during the night for no reason!”

His face lost its color, “What are we doing sitting here? Shouldn’t we check on her?”

“But what if she did just wants some extra sleep and we accidently wake her, and then I’ll miss my chance to get some extra sleep?” 

Gourry stared at her like she was crazy, “But Lina, you’re not exactly sleeping right now, are you?”

Lina blinked, “You’re right. Let’s check on her.”

They both sprang out of bed and hurriedly reached the door. “Quietly!” Lina hissed, “Most likely she’s just sleeping.”

Gourry nodded as he gently touched the door handle and silently opened it. With butterflies churning in her stomach Lina tiptoed in and peered into the crib. She relaxed, putting a hand to her stomach as she took in the sight of a beautiful sleeping baby. She turned to Gourry, still standing anxiously in the doorway and smiled as she crept out of the room. Once he closed the door she said quietly, “She’s just getting some extra sleep and giving us grey hairs in the process.”

He wrapped an arm around her as they headed back to bed, “So are you going to seize the chance to get some sleep this morning?”

Lina smiled, “I’m kind of wired right now. Though,” she said as she pulled him close and leaned in to kiss him, “We can use this time to do that thing we used to do before we had a baby…”

He grinned as they gave each other a quick peck on the lips, “I like that idea.”

Just as their lips met to engage in a tender kiss, a cry sounded from the baby’s room. “Dammit!” Lina screamed as she pulled away and glanced at the clock. “I had an extra forty five minutes this morning! And what did I do? Waste them by worrying about nothing! Do you know how much that pisses me off?”

Gourry squeezed her shoulders, “May be she’ll give you an extra hour tomorrow and then you’ll know better than to worry.”

“No, knowing my luck she’ll wake up early.” Lina said as she trudged back over to the baby’s room.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Lina turned and grinned at him deviously, “You know, I’ve been researching a spell that makes men able to breastfeed…”

Gourry paled, “Don’t you dare!”


End file.
